Always You
by TheNewSupreme
Summary: (Set during 03x01 'The Heart of The Truest Believer') ""You can't what?" Emma whispered, searching the answer inside those mocha eyes. She saw, she saw the desperation and she saw fear. Her own heart was beating violently against her chest and due the quiet of the room and the proximity they were, she was afraid Regina could listen to it beating so hard. "Tell me."" SQ. One shot.


"I told you." Emma said and as soon as Regina realized she was okay, she turned and headed her cabin.

Regina's pace was furious and her jaw hurt from clenching it. She didn't want to cry, no, not when those two idiots were there and that _captain. _

"Idiot. She's an idiot. So stupid. Why? Always doing _stupid_ things." Regina paced around the room, she felt her emotions boiling up, her palms itching from magic, but she controlled herself. "Stupid Savior, stupid White Knight. Always trying to… _save_ us and prove things."

There was a knock on the door and Regina turned around abruptly and saw a familiar blonde-haired woman entering the small room. All the control she had left was vanished that moment. "You!" She said between gritted teeth. "You _idiot!_" Regina walked towards her and Emma frowned her brow in confusion.

"Regina, wh-" Emma tried to interrupt.

"NO!" Regina pointed a finger. "You don't get to talk, Miss Swan. _Idiots_ don't get to talk." She clenched her jaw. "I thought you were different, but no. You're _just_ like your parents. Always trying to prove things, always trying to do the _right thing_ and prove your stupid points." She took another step towards the blonde whose back hit the wall "You- just- don't! Our son is out there in _danger_, Miss Swan! I- I can't-" Regina said and her final words were barely a whisper, dying on her throat. Emma saw how fragile and nervous she looked.

"You can't what?" Emma whispered, searching the answer inside those mocha eyes. She saw, she saw the desperation and she saw _fear_. Her own heart was beating violently against her chest and due the quiet of the room and the proximity they were, she was afraid Regina could listen to it beating so violently. "Tell me."

"I-" Regina swallowed thickly. "I can't lose you too." A tear rolled down her cheek. She was bare, she voiced it out loud. She had said it and in that moment, it was real. Suddenly, she realized the proximity and her expression changed. Hardened. She wouldn't let herself be hurt again. No. Not now. Not ever again. She didn't think she could bear it.

Emma saw how quickly she changed, how her expression changed and her walls were built up again. "Don't." She firmly said and Regina only looked confused at her.

"Miss Sw-"

"Don't _Miss Swan_ me. Don't, Regina." She closed the space Regina put between them again and Emma felt her breath hit on her throat. "I know you, I can see what you're doing. You can fool whoever you want, but not me, Regina. I _know_ you. You will not build up your walls again. You let me in and you will push me away again. You won't." She looked Regina right in the eyes. "And most of all, Regina, _you won't lose me._" The savior took a deep breath and continued "I came to you, didn't I? Everything that happens leads me to you and no matter what, _I will come back to you_." She chuckled. "Now I sound like my parents, but-"

Emma was cut by soft lips touching hers. She was surprised for a second, but she quickly answered. Her arms embraced the brunette's violin waist and her lips pressed softly against oh, so soft ones. When she was about to deepen the kiss, Regina parted away. "Wh-?"

"Say it." Regina breathed and you could hear the hint of fear in her voice, she was scared and she needed to be sure.

Emma only smiled at her and squeezed her sides reassuringly, she looked deeply in Regina's eyes. "I love you, Regina Mills." She said and she tried to put every single cell of her body, every single feeling she held for so painfully long. "I love you. I lov-" She was interrupted again by lips touching hers again, hands found their ways to her neck, pulling her closer. Emma brushed her tongue over the mayor's upper lip, asking for access what was easily given. Tongues danced against each other, both of them trying to put their feeling in one single kiss, trying to give themselves to one another as much as they could.

They lips parted and they both were gasping for oxygen. Emma's arms were wrapped protectively around Regina's and the older woman hid her face on the blonde's neck.

"I love you too." The mayor whispered quietly and she felt the brunette's shoulder shaking slightly, she fought her smile and looked up. "Why are you laughing, Miss Swan?"

"First, drop the _Miss Swan. _You just shoved your tongue down my throat and vice-versa." Emma said and Regina tried to protest. "_Second, _you called me an idiot, but you're the idiot here. I mean, really, Regina? I had to be hit and almost drown myself to get you to say you loved me." She clicked her tongue and tried to be serious, only to burst into laughter.

"Shut up, Emma." Regina mumbled, not holding back a smile.

Emma suddenly stopped. "Wait, is that you calling me Emma?" She asked frowning her eyebrow.

The mayor rolled her eyes but her smile didn't leave her lips. She looked at the sheriff and wetted her lips "I tried to tell myself I didn't love you for so long." Regina swallowed the lump that formed on her throat. "I tried to tell myself it was just because you changed and shook my life a little," she gave a small laugh and continued "but within time I wasn't so sure anymore. _You _were the one to believe me. It was always _you, _but..." Her words died on her throat.

"But you were scared I didn't feel the same way," Emma completed her "so you pushed all your feelings away. They were stronger though, your feelings, they showed up everytime you looked at me, everytime you heard my voice, everytime you saw me." The younger woman softly caressed sun kissed cheeks and brown eyes met hers "I know, Regina. I felt just like that." She smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss. "By the way, I think we're both idiots." They softly giggled, eyes closed and a much lighter feeling on their chest.

Regina chuckled. "I guess you're right, M-_Emma._" She quickly corrected herself. Well, old habits die hard, right? _She_ found her way to the blonde's neck and breathed in her scent.

Despite everything that was happening, they just knew they were going to be okay. They knew they would find their son and they could finally be happy. In that moment with the sweet swing of the ship, they knew it wasn't going to be easy, but they were going to be okay. They would find Henry and they would be _a family_ because they had love and, after all, _love is the most powerful magic._


End file.
